


Space Land

by PaleAnxietea



Category: DreamSMP, dnf - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, heatwaves - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleAnxietea/pseuds/PaleAnxietea
Summary: Dream's been thinking. Alot. Why does he feel this way towards george? they're just friends, all they can ever be is friends. After all, they're both straight.... Right?fuck why does he feel this way.....(book is inspired by heatwaves!)There will be curse wordsThere may be some smut & things along that but if it isn't your thing its easily avoidable and it isn't 100% necessary to read. i'm not super sure if i want to include it (i will put two warnings, one before the chapter begins & one before the smut happens.)There will also be fluffEach Chapter will most likely be a song title. There is a playlist that goes with the book. Each song springs an idea! If your interested in listening to the songs i have a playlist on spotify and my user is "p a l e" the playlist is called spaceland
Relationships: Dnf - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Space Land

Chapter 1: SpaceLand - chloe moriondo

*GeorgeNotFound has gone live* dream gets an alert on his phone. “Should i get on?” he asks himself. But he's so comfy on his bed. The suns slightly beamed through his curtains. “I'll get on after i shower” he thinks to himself. He sprung himself up from his cool bed sheets and made his way to his bathroom. He turned on some music to listen to while he showers. He gets in, and starts lathering his fluffy blond hair with shampoo. He rinses it out and just sits under the water for a moment, he doesn't really like the feeling of water in his eyes but he likes the water on his face. He sits there for a few moments, head empty, just to breathe and reconnect with the world. He gets out of the shower feeling at peace with himself, it's a nice feeling. He puts himself under too much pressure and never realizes it. He dries off and goes back to his room. He gets dressed and lays back on his bed, the sheets are cool. Dream checks to see if George is still live. he is! That was also a nice feeling for some reason. Was it weird for your best friend to be your comfort streamer? No.... right?

He watched George's stream for a bit before actually getting online. He wanted to talk to George but he felt nervous for some reason. But why? They've been best friends for so long. Why was he feeling nervous so suddenly? He notices George stops playing for a moment, he's looking down? What is he doing? Before dream knows it he gets a text. “Dreeeeeeeeeeam. Get online!” It's from george. “Lmao alright” dream replies. He takes a deep breath and makes his way back to his desk, he clicks the power button on his pc and watches his keyboard light up. It's green, of course. He starts up discord, minecraft, and google to afk his friends stream, even though george had thousands of viewers it felt wrong to not watch his stream. He sees George in a vc alone, waiting for a dream. He shakily hovers his cursor over the vc.  
“stop, why are you nervous?” he asks himself. He takes a deep breath and joins the vc. “DrEAAAM” George shouts as he hears the ding from him joining the call. “gEoRGEE” he mimics back. “Are you getting on minecraft?” George asks. “Yeah it's loading up” he responds. “Ok i'm near l’manburg waiting for you, do you wanna build a spawner to try to get tridents?” he asks  
“yeah i wanna get a few, and i think sapnap wants one too, i'll text him.” dream responds.  
He didn't actually know if sapnap even cared for a trident but he didn't want to be alone with george. I mean he did... but not right now, he was so nervous. But why?  
He texted sapnap “hey join vc if u can”. He didn't know if sapnap would join, sapnap never really responds to his texts. There was a moment of slightly awkward silence between dream and george. Luckily he heard sapnap join the call “sAAAPnAPP” george shouted in his accent “GEOoOOoRGE” sapnap mimicked in a british accent. Dream let out a small laugh.  
“Hey George and I were gonna build a giant spawner to try and get tridents, do u wanna join us?” dream asked. “sure! I could use a trident or two” sapnap replied. “Thank god” dream thought to himself. He was getting nervous, what if sapnap didn't need a trident, and just left the call? It's been a few hours but it's felt like minutes, he checks the time.it's been 3 hours. “Hey guys i think i'm gonna get off now,” dream says. “Aw alright” George responds. He felt kinda bad now, George wasn't actually disappointed, right? “nO daddy dream don't leave me!” Sapnap replies. Dream lightly wheezes “shut up sapnap” he responds. “Bye guys”. He leaves the call before he could hear them speak again. He gets up and flops down on his bed. He opens up twitch on his phone and just watches George play. Watching George laugh made him smile. Just watching George in general made him smile. That's not creepy right? Seeing your best friend happy would obviously make you happy. Right? He watched George for another hour or so until the stream ended. He heard George's joyful goodbyes “bye guys, thank you all for watching. I love you!!” George said cheerfully. Dream blushed as he heard George say I love you. It wasn't meant for him though. It was meant for his fans, but dream was a fan? Does this mean George loved him? No. not in that way. But what if he did? “No, stop. You're over analyzing this” dream thought to himself. What the hell is wrong with him today. Why is he so nervous around George so suddenly? He throws his phone to the side of him, he just stares at the ceiling, questioning his thoughts. He gets startled by the sound of his phone, he gets a text. It reads “hey are you okay? You left the call so suddenly earlier” It was george. “Yeah all good, sorry about that” dream responded, he expected the conversation to end there but to his surprise it didn't. George often was good at keeping a conversation going but it didn't mean he always used that ability, i guess george just wanted to talk to dream. “How has your day been besides the fact you just played with me for the past few hours, lol” George asked. “Kinda draining tbh, hbu?” dream wanted to be honest but didn't really wanna talk about it, so he asked George about his day, that works on everyone right? everyone likes talking about themselves, the conversation will easily be changed. Dream thought. “Really, how so?” George responded. Dream let out a regretful sigh. Really george? Do you really care that much? Everyone else would just talk about themselves, do you really care or are you just doing it to be nice? Dream thought to himself. “Uhh i don't really wanna talk about it,” Dream responded. How is he going to tell his best friend that he's starting to develop feelings for him? That's the only answer he could give. “arlight , well if you ever wanna talk about it. I'm here and I care” George said.  
Dream blushed as he read his response, how did George know exactly what to say? How could a text have so much meaning. Dream didn't know how to respond “thank you, you too (: “ ugh really? He thought to himself, it was a decent response yet he felt so guilty about it. George didn't say anything else from there. Dream decided to just play some music, maybe he’ll take a nap. He clicked shuffle on his playlist the first song that came on was “Space Land” by Chloe moriondo. He loved that song, he was always so stressed. He related to that song. He just listened and looked at his ceiling, he felt sad but also calm? He kinda liked being sad, it was weirdly calming. He liked to just think and listen to music while being sad. It was his way of coping. He played that song on loop until he fell asleep.

Aaah that's the end of the chapter, thank you for reading, if you enjoyed it please give it a vote

This is my first fanfic so sorry if its kinda bad, i just really loved the idea of making my own dnf fanfic. Please do not attack me for making this dream and George have made it known they don't care if there are fanfics made of them. Again tysm for reading chapter 1


End file.
